


Birthday Date

by SGLAB



Series: Getting To Know You [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: It's Sylvie's birthday and Athos has planned a special dinner for just the two of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Birthday Date

Chapter 1

It was like his first official date with Sylvie. Aramis, Porthos and d’Artagnan were spread out over Athos’ furniture. Constance would have been there too, but she was with Sylvie along with Anne and Elodie.

He looked down at his phone and sent a quick text message pleading for her to rescue him.

“Was that Sylvie?” Athos startled realizing Aramis was hanging over his shoulder.

Athos turned and stared at these men he called brothers. “Your wife and girlfriends are harassing her as you are me,” he said looking at d’Artagnan first and then Aramis and Porthos. In truth he doubted Sylvie was being put through the same thing as Athos. Constance, Elodie and Anne were far too sweet to do that to her.

“What are you giving her?” Aramis asked.

It was Sylvie’s birthday and Athos decided on having a simple dinner from her favorite restaurant delivered to his apartment. He checked his watched and realized the food would be coming soon.

“Hey Athos, are you going to….?” D’Artagnan was nudged forward by Porthos.

“All right, let’s go,” Porthos said.

“Thank you,” Athos said looking grateful at Porthos.

Once they were gone Athos looked at his bedroom. Everything seemed to be in order…except for his grandmother’s engagement ring he had left sitting on his dresser, velvet ring box opened wide. He wondered if any of his friends had seen it. He grabbed it closing the ring box and shoved it in his sock drawer.

TM

Sylvie looked at herself in the mirror. She was not very vain. She wore little makeup and never worried too much about keeping up with fashion trends. But she looked at the bags under her eyes and scowled.

“Anything we can do?” Constance popped her head in Sylvie’s bathroom.

“Magically make these bags go away?” She asked.

“Sorry, love,” Constance grinned and wrapped her arm around Sylvie’s shoulders giving her a sideways hug. “I just don’t think my concealers going to be much help.”

Sylvie laughed and squeezed the hand resting on her shoulder.

“Are you all right?” Constance asked.

“Just a little tired,” Sylvie said. “It was a long day with a room full of hyper seven year olds.”

They went back in her bedroom where Elodie and Anne were. “Well, I think we’ve tortured you enough for this evening,” Anne said smiling.

“Where are you ladies off to?” Sylvie asked.

“Drinks,” Elodie said looking very pleased. Marie-Cessette had been teething and was keeping her parents up all night. It was the first night Elodie and Porthos had had out together in weeks and their daughter had a babysitter. “We’ll be meeting the boys.”

“And as usual, I’m the designated driver,” Constance sighed patting the barely noticeable baby bump with one hand and twirled her keyring around her finger with the other.

The women left and Sylvie checked her phone seeing two new text messages from Athos. The first message was a plea for help asking her to save him from his brothers. The next message was to tell her it was all clear in his apartment. She smiled forgetting her tiredness as well as the bags under her eyes. She quickly sent a text back telling him the girls were also gone and she would be there soon.

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sylvie arrived at Athos’ apartment and let herself in as per is instructions. “Athos?” She rubbed her hands together trying to get them warm. It was late November and they were having a surprisingly cold fall.

“Hello,” Athos appeared from the kitchen smiling at her. He walked over to her helping her out of her coat. “Happy Birthday,” he brushed a quick kiss over her lips before hanging up her coat.

Sylvie took in the lovely smells coming from the kitchen. “My favorite restaurant? How did you manage that?” Carlo, the owner of the restaurant, didn’t do catering. He insisted his restaurant was where his food was to be experienced.

“He made an exception for you,” Athos offered her his hand and led her into the kitchen. “Carlo’s daughter Amelie brought the food over with some of the staff.”

Sylvie looked at the food spread over Athos’ kitchen counter. Spaghetti carbonara was the first thing she noticed. It was her favorite. “How did you know?”

“That it’s your favorite?” Athos smiled. “You told me the first time we were at the restaurant and you had it for dinner that night.”

Athos picked up a bottle of wine sitting on one end of the counter. Sylvie watched him open the bottle and pour a glass for each of them. She took the glass offered to her. “What shall we drink to?” She asked.

Athos raised his glass. “A happy birthday, I hope you find it satisfying.”

“Satisfying?” She raised an amused eyebrow. “Is that the best you can do?”

“I guess I’m out of practice with these toasts. How about, many happy returns?” The laughter in his eyes had her smacking his arm playfully. The corners of his lips turned up as he offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

Sylvie took Athos’ arm walking with him to the dining room. He told her to sit down and he would bring the food in.

While Athos was in the kitchen Sylvie felt a yawn coming on and tried to stifle it with little success. She had told Constance she was just tired from being with a room full of seven year olds all day, but she had been getting the same hours of sleep and she had been tired for the last couple of weeks on and off.

“Here we are, mademoiselle,” Athos set her plate in front of her and then his down.

Sylvie took a bite and felt as if she was in heaven. She let out an appreciative sigh. She took a few more bites before she noticed Athos looking at her. “What?”

“You are really enjoying your food,” he said.

“It’s delicious,” she said.

They continued to eat while discussing their day. She wiped her mouth on the cloth napkin. She shook her head. He really went all out.

Another yawn started and she really tried, but she couldn’t stop it.

“The children must have really run you ragged,” Athos said standing next to her. “Maybe we should cut this short so you can get some sleep.”

“No,” Sylvie said. She stood up wrapping her arms around his neck. “What else did you have planned?”

“I have a couple of gifts for you,” he said.

“You shouldn’t have,” she insisted.

“I wanted to,” he took her hand walking her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch leaving to go to his bedroom briefly. He came out holding two small boxes. One was longer than the other.

“Open this one first,” he handed her the longer box.

It was wrapped simply. It was definitely not a professional wrapping.

“I wrapped it myself,” he said.

He looked a little self-conscious so she leaned over pressing a gentle, but quick kiss to his lips. She returned to the package. While she did not tear into the package she kept the paper mostly intact.

She grinned up at him when she opened the box. It was a pair of leather gloves she had wanted for a while.

“Now you won’t freeze your fingers,” he said.

She looked a little chagrinned. He must have noticed her cold hands when she arrived.

“Now, I promise it’s not too extravagant,” he said.

She eyed him, but opened the box. Inside sat a gold bracelet with a simple, but elegant setting of three diamonds in a row. The center diamond was slightly larger than the two on either side. “Athos, it’s beautiful. But I can’t…”

“Sylvie, you know I promised I wouldn’t start giving you extravagant gifts all the time. It’s your first birthday since we’ve been together and I just want you to have this simple bracelet. The setting actually has a special meaning.”

“What does it mean?” She asked curious now. She knew he had money, but she hoped he understood that the money didn’t matter to her.

“It’s similar to a ring my grandmother had,” he said.

She took in a breath feeling it catch a bit. She knew how close he had been with his grandmother and she couldn’t deny him this, that he would give her a little piece of his grandmother. “Thank you, I love it,” she handed it to him. “Help me put it on,” she offered him her wrist so he could place the bracelet on.

Their lips met and they kissed. It was passionate, but not too much. It was gentle at first and then became more demanding. Athos took her hand and pulled her up off the couch with him guiding her to the bedroom, all the time not breaking the kiss.

TM

Athos lay in bed next to Sylvie who was sound asleep. He couldn’t believe all the changes in his life in the last six months. He really never thought he would find love again or that he wanted to.

But Sylvie was just the person he needed in his life. She got him out of his head reminding him of the things that were important to him, but had put aside for his first marriage and then because of the pain of how it had ended.

He felt Sylvie move. She suddenly sat up swinging her legs off the bed standing up. He became a little concerned as she looked shaky. “Sweetheart?”

She suddenly ran to his bathroom connected to his room. A moment later he heard the familiar sounds of vomiting.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Athos got up quickly grabbing his robe on the way to the bathroom. He draped the robe over Sylvie’s shoulders and grabbed hold of her hair keeping it out of the way.

Sylvie moaned from where she was crouched on the floor.

“How do you feel?” Athos asked.

“Surprisingly better,” she said. She pulled the robe around herself putting her arms through the sleeves.

“You’re sure?” He offered her his hand as she stood.

She turned on the faucet. Cupping her hands she brought some water to her mouth and after swishing it around, she spit it out.

“Would you get me a glass of water?” She asked.

“Of course,” Athos pressed a kiss to her temple before going to the kitchen.

When he returned Sylvie was back on the bed curled up on her side, his robe securely tied around her. His robe was a dark blue flannel. Sylvie liked wearing it when she was at his apartment. She looked up at him and grinned. “You’re naked.”

He looked at himself and then back at her smirking. “I noticed.” He sat down on the edge of the bed handing her the glass of water.

“Thank you,” she said sitting up and taking a sip of water.

“Do you think you’re coming down with something?” He asked resting his hand against her cheek. “It is cold and flu season.”

“I had a flu shot a week ago,” she said.

“You could have caught the flu before the shot,” he said.

“True, but it doesn’t feel like either,” she sighed pressed the tips of her fingers over her lips. It was a habit she had when she was contemplating something or upset.

“Food poisoning?” He hated to suggest it.

“Bite your tongue,” she glared at him.

He raised a hand placating. “Apologies. You’ve been fatigued for the last week; maybe you should see a doctor just to confirm something.”

“All right,” she handed him the glass of water. “I’ll make an appointment Monday.”

“At least you can sleep in tomorrow,” he said. He crawled back into bed setting the glass of water on his nightstand. Sylvie moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her close to him.

TM

Sylvie was able to get an appointment with her doctor the following Tuesday. She took the day off. She was however feeling better if still a bit over tired. At least she hadn’t felt like throwing up again.

Athos sat at his desk going over files for his recent case when Sylvie appeared. Athos greeted her with a smile only to notice she looked nervous. “Sylvie, are you all right?”

His friends as well as a few other officers looked up at them.

“Athos, can we speak in private?” She asked.

Athos looked over his shoulder glaring at the others who promptly looked down at their own work. Athos rested a hand at the small of her back and guided Sylvie to a conference room.

He closed the door and looked at her taking in her nervous energy. She had her hand pressed to her mouth and was pacing over a small area. “Sylvie sweetheart, you’re worrying me,” he walked over to her grabbing her shoulders halting her pacing.

“I don’t know how this happened,” she said.

“What happened?” He was getting nervous.

She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Athos’ brain seemed to stop for a moment. His mind was blank. He was lost for words.

“I know, it’s unexpected,” she said. “I take birth control. I swear I haven’t missed a day.”

Athos pulled himself together seeing the panic on her face. “I know,” he pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her. “It’s not a hundred percent,” he said.

Sylvie pressed her head against his chest. They stood like that for a few minutes. “What are we going to do?” She asked, her voice slightly muffled with her face pressed against his chest.

“We have some time to think about this,” he said. “It’s nearly the end of my shift, I’m sure Treville wouldn’t mind letting me go a little early,” he saw the worry on her face. “I’ll just tell him you’re under the weather and just came back from the doctor.”

He told her to wait in the conference room so he could speak with Treville. He was correct in his assessment. The captain let him go early. But as he was heading back to the conference room he had four detectives approaching him at once.

“Is everything all right?” Constance was apparently the one to draw the short straw.

“Sylvie’s a little under the weather, I’m just going to take her back to my apartment, make sure she’s taken care of,” he said. He hated to lie to his friends, but he promised Sylvie he wouldn’t say anything and he really didn’t need their input.

Eventually they seemed to be placated and returned to their desks. He continued on his path to get Sylvie and take her home.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Athos helped Sylvie out of her coat hanging it up with his own.

“Would you like some tea?” He asked her.

“Yeah, sure,” she said sitting down on the couch.

Athos went into the kitchen glad he had something to do for a minute.

“Oh God, my mother,” he heard her practically crying. “How am I supposed to tell her this?”

Athos returned to the living room and sat down next to her taking one of her hands in his. “She’ll be fine,” he said.

“She’s not going to like this. It doesn’t fit in with her grand plan for me,” she said.

“Sylvie, I know she can be difficult, but she does love you,” he said. “Remember what she was like after my case with Grimaud was finally closed.”

“She wouldn’t leave my side for a week,” she said. “She spent the whole time telling me how to reorganize my kitchen.”

“Sylvie, do you know what you want to do?” He asked.

“I know this is probably not the best time,” she said. “It’s not just my decision though,” she looked Athos in the eye.

“I used to think about being a father when I was married,” he said. He had told Sylvie everything about his ex-wife a couple months ago. She had been found guilty of his brother’s murder. At the time he believed duty to his brother came first even if he never got along with Thomas.

Five years after his death his ex-wife was exonerated for Thomas’ murder. Those five years turned her angry and bitter. She left town and he hadn’t seen her since.

“It terrifies me, but I would love to have a child with you,” he said. “And if it’s this one or one down the road, I’ll support your decision.”

She suddenly sagged against his side. He wrapped his arms around her. “Are you all right?”

“I want this one,” she said.

“You don’t want to think about it?” He asked.

“No,” she said.

“Then it’s settled,” he wrapped his arms around her holding her close until he heard the tea kettle.

TM

It was the middle of the night and Sylvie was sleeping peacefully next to Athos. Unfortunately he was not resting so peacefully. He had been the strong one this day. Sylvie needed that.

Now in the dead of night there were too many thoughts running through his mind. Too many fears. What kind of example had he really had growing up for him to be a good father?

He really needed to pull himself together. Sylvie was counting on him as was their baby.

God, was he really capable of raising a child? He rolled onto his side facing Sylvie. He looked at her sleeping face. All the stress from around her eyes had disappeared. He was relieved she was finally getting some sleep.

Athos reached out gently wrapping his hand around hers and tried to get some sleep.

TM

Athos and Sylvie each returned to work the next day. Both were distracted. They could see it in each other’s eyes as they got ready for the day.

“Athos, what are you doing today at work?” She asked.

“Serving an arrest warrant,” he said.

“How bad is this person you’re arresting?” She asked leaning back against the kitchen counter.

Athos stopped spreading butter on his toast and turned to Sylvie. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against his chest. “It’ll be fine. It’s nothing serious.”

“You’re distracted,” she looked at him, a challenge in her voice and in her eyes.

He sighed. “I suppose I am, but it won’t interfere with my work. I won’t let it.”

She frowned, but couldn’t think of anything else to say…except. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Our baby?” He asked and she nodded. “Of course, Sylvie. I love you and I am going to love this baby,” he shrugged. “It’s just an adjustment. I’ll be fine,” they kissed for a long while before finally separating needing to get finished for work.

TM

“What the hell happened out there?” Aramis’ voice carried through the bullpen and he hadn’t even walked through the door yet.

“What’s going on?” Constance stared at the group walking in. She stayed at the precinct while the others went to apprehend their suspect. As the four men appeared they looked like they had been through hell.

“Athos nearly got his head blown off,” Aramis said.

“What?” Constance stood up.

“I’m fine,” Athos said. He continued walking through the room until he was seated at his desk.

“You weren’t paying attention?” Aramis continued walking over and staring down Athos.

“All right,” Porthos stepped in. “That’s enough.”

“Thank you,” Athos said.

“You be quiet,” Porthos said.

“Athos, what’s going on?” d’Artagnan calmly asked.

“It’s nothing,” Athos said. He and Sylvie agreed to wait a few more weeks before telling their friends about the pregnancy, but those plans might have to be changed. Up against these four detectives, Athos didn’t have a chance.

“Is this anything to do with Sylvie’s arrival here yesterday?” Constance asked.

Athos’ phone rang saving him from having to answer just yet. “Sylvie?” There was a pause as the others looked on curiously. “Oh he did?” His head came up a moment later and he was glaring at Aramis.

Porthos glared at Aramis mouthing, “what did you do?”

Athos sighed. “I’m fine. Are you sure? All right, I’ll see you for lunch then?”

“What’s going on?” Porthos asked a few moments later when Athos finished with the call.

“Aramis texted Sylvie telling her what happened,” Athos said.

For a brief moment attention had shifted back to Aramis and they were not pleased with him.

“All right,” Athos got their attention. “Sylvie’s pregnant,” he said.

“Oh my god,” Constance nearly shouted coming over to Athos and pulling on his arm. He got the hint and stood up so Constance could give him a hug.

“That’s wonderful,” Aramis said resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Congratulations, mon ami,” Porthos slapped Athos on the back after Constance was done hugging Athos.

“Athos?” d’Artagnan looked at Athos seriously. “Is this what you want?”

The others had been so pleased they hadn’t noticed the look on Athos’ face. It was tight and pensive.

Athos realized d’Artagnan asked him a question. “Yes. It was just a big surprise,” he was smiling at all of them trying to reassure them. “We hadn’t plan this is all.”

“But you are having it?” Aramis asked.

“Yes,” Athos said. “I’m just terrified,” he smiled self-deprecatingly.

“You and Sylvie will be excellent parents,” d’Artagnan said.

The others agreed whole heartedly.

“Let us take you out for a drink,” Aramis said. “I’m buying.”

Athos shook his head and rolled his eyes. “All right, but not too late and only one drink.”

Constance went over to her desk making a call. “I’ll see if Sylvie’s up for something tonight,” she said.

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Porthos and Aramis were off collecting another round of drinks. Athos was sitting next to d'Artagnan. He looked over at the other man hesitantly.

"Athos?" d'Artagnan looked over at him. "Is there something you need?"

Athos sat up straighter and looking at his friend. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" d'Artagnan raised an eyebrow.

"Not lose your mind knowing in a few months you'll be responsible for a new life? How do you deal with Constance being pregnant and still working in a dangerous job?"

D'Artagnan shifted in his seat to look at Athos. "Believe it or not I have had a few meltdowns in the last couple of months. But I have Constance to pull me back from the ledge. And to be fair, she's had a few of her own.

"And as far as her being a cop," he shrugged. "I worried about her when she wasn't pregnant and she worries about me, but we agreed we were not going to let that fear control us and," he said with a self-deprecating shrug, "I was not allowed to tell her when to stop working." Athos couldn't help the grin at that last sentence. "You know, you can lean on Sylvie a little, she won't break," d'Artagnan said. "And she's probably got some of the same fears as you. Except she's the only one worrying about their significant other's job."

Athos didn't say anything, but dropped a hand on d'Artagnan's arm giving it a squeeze.

Porthos and Aramis appeared carrying their drinks and placing them down on the table. "Look who we found," Porthos said pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Constance and Sylvie were heading over to their table just a few feet behind. D'Artagnan and Athos quickly found a couple more chairs moving them over to their table.

Constance sat down between d'Artagnan and Athos while Sylvie sat on the opposite side of Athos.

"I hope you haven't had too much to drink," Sylvie said.

"Just one pint," Athos said.

"We made sure he wasn't getting drunk tonight," Aramis said.

Athos raised an eyebrow at Aramis; he hadn't quite forgiven him for texting Sylvie earlier yet.

"We didn't expect you," d'Artagnan said, but looked pleased as he leaned over pressing a quick kiss to Constance's lips.

"It was just the two of us tonight," Constance said. "We figured we'd check on you boys," she grinned.

Athos looked over at Sylvie. She seemed worried, or anxious. He reached over squeezing her hand lightly. She gave him a smile, but it was small and didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I think it's time I head home," Athos said. He looked at Sylvie. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "I have my car," she said. Constance and Sylvie drove separately to the pub so they could drive d'Artagnan and Athos home respectively. Aramis had driven the four of them to the pub as their designated driver and would drive Porthos home.

Sylvie and Athos said their goodnights and left their friends at the table.

TM

They walked into Athos' apartment not having said much on their way.

"Athos, what the bloody hell were you doing today?" She turned and around looking at him furious.

Athos deflated. He had all the excuses in the world, but he couldn't say a single one. "You're right, I allowed myself to be distracted today. I can't apologize enough for it."

"I don't need your apology," Sylvie said. "I need your assurance that's never going to happen again!" Her voice was rising the longer she spoke.

"Aramis told me quite vividly what happened today," she said. Athos started to speak, but she cut him off. "This is not about Aramis, so you can forget about blaming him."

"All right," Athos spoke softly. He walked up to Sylvie reaching out and resting the palm of his hand over her cheek brushing his thumb lightly over her soft skin. "I promise I will do better."

Sylvie leaned her forehead against Athos' closing her eyes. She reached up wrapping her hand around his wrist connected to the hand cradling her cheek.

Athos brushed the side of his nose against hers before their lips met in a sweet kiss. "Let's go to bed," he said. "I think we are both tired."

She agreed taking the lead to his bedroom.

When they lay together in bed in the dark Athos began to speak. "We should move in together," he said.

"All right," she yawned. "We'll discuss the details tomorrow."

Athos relaxed incrementally. That was one issue they could agree on at least. There was of course the question of where they would live; who would move to whose place. Or maybe they would get a new place all together.

"Love, go to sleep," Sylvie said. "You're thinking too much."

Athos grinned before holding Sylvie just a little tighter before he slipped off to sleep with her close behind.

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Athos and Sylvie discussed living arrangements and came to decision to find a new place for them to live together. Until they found a place Sylvie was going to stay at Athos’ while subletting her apartment to a friend.

The next thing on Sylvie’s agenda was telling her mother she was pregnant.

“We’ll invite her over for dinner,” he suggested.

TM

Sylvie was certain her stomach was going to rebel at any moment; it was inevitable, her mother was going to be arriving soon.

“Relax,” Athos pulled her to his side wrapping his arm around.

There was a knock on the door and Sylvie jumped slightly. Athos pressed a kiss to her temple before going to the door.

“Carol, it’s a pleasure to see you,” he said letting her in.

“Thank you for the invitation, Athos,” she said.

“Sylvie, are you all right?” Carol asked.

“Oh…” Sylvie turned quickly rushing to the bathroom.

“Athos?” Carol looked at him worried.

“I’ll go see if she’s all right,” he said.

The rest of the evening was not a complete disaster, but it was a near thing. Sylvie found she couldn’t keep anything down.

“Athos, do you have some crackers and ginger ale?” Carol midway through their dinner.

“Yes,” he stood up and went to the kitchen to get the items Carol asked for.

“How far along are you?” Carol asked.

Sylvie nearly let out a groan, but managed to hold it in. “Four months,” she said.

“Well, I hope you’re not planning on raising my grandbaby in that tiny little apartment of yours,” Carol said.

It took her a moment of surprise as she realized her mother had guessed. Sylvie couldn’t be sure, but she didn’t detect a hint of judgement in her mother’s voice. In fact, when she looked at her mother she thought she saw a smile trying to break free.

“Maman, I know this isn’t exactly what you planned for me, but I’m happy,” Sylvie said.

Carol’s hand stretched out and rested on the top of Sylvie’s hand. “Sylvie, I’m sorry I’ve always been hard on you; I just didn’t know any other way. Your father and I didn’t work out. I guess I could never quite overcome my mother’s influence, but I did love him. I’ll always love him in my own way and I don’t regret having you. And I’m glad you found someone who loves you,” Carol said.

Sylvie grasped her mother’s hand in both of hers as tears fell down her cheeks.

It was a moment later when Athos appeared with the requested items. Eventually they moved to the couch. Sylvie knew her mother would still have her moments of disapproval, but things between them had finally turned a corner.

TM

As the next few weeks progressed Sylvie suddenly found it difficult to get into her favorite pair of jeans. There was a definite baby bump. She stood in front of her full length mirror with her jeans hanging open. Pulling up the hem of her shirt she looked at the small barely noticeable bump.

Constance, who was already at the maternity clothes stage, had suggested they go shopping for maternity clothes when Sylvie was ready. It looked like she was nearly ready.

“Sylvie,” Athos came up behind her not looking at her as he was distracted by some file in his hands.

“Hhmm?” She responded distractedly.

Athos looked up staring for a moment before tossing the file aside and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. His hand came to rest on slightly protruding belly.

Sylvie settled into his arms pouting at her reflection. “I can’t get into my jeans.”

“I see,” he said leading her to lightly smack him on the arm.

“What was that file about?” She asked.

“Just some apartments we might like to look at.”

“Do we have to look at today?” She asked.

“If you’re interested,” he said.

“If I can find something I can fit into,” she said.

Eventually she did find something to wear. They put on their winter coats. Winter seemed to be early this year.

They arrived at the apartment building liking what they saw from the outside. They just hoped the inside lived up to its outside. They were led around the apartment. It was a two bedroom. The rooms were descent sized and the second room was a good location in relation to the master bedroom.

It was the best size they had found so far. There were even some of the little extras Sylvie had not so secretly hoped for. Athos had managed to cajole out of her what those things were.

“What did you think?” Athos asked holding Sylvie’s hand as they walked back to his car.

“It was the best one we’ve been to,” she said. “Can we afford it?” It felt a little too good to be true.

“I believe we can,” he said.

“So, you can afford it,” she said without ranker. She didn’t begrudge the money he had. Most of the time she hardly noticed his money as he lived a very financially conservative life style.

His house in the country was probably the only true reminder of his financial status. And most of the upkeep of that house came from a trust left by his grandparents.

“Christmas is a few weeks away,” Athos said as he drove them back to his apartment.

“Didn’t you once suggest _we_ have everyone over at the chateau for Christmas?” She asked.

“You remember?” He looked at her surprised and maybe just a little embarrassed when she reminded him he had said ‘we’ at the time.

“You remember?” She shot back laughing.

He grinned. “So, what do you think?” He asked.

“If everyone is available then I say we do it,” she said.

Entering the apartment Athos took off his coat taking Sylvie’s from her to hang them up. “I better make some calls to get things ready.”

“You’re not going to have that whole house decorated, are you?” She asked.

“No, but we can have a tree up in the great room with a little decoration and maybe a little of each of the bedrooms that will be used,” he said looking for her approval.

“Sounds reasonable, but we should all decorate the tree together,” she said.

“Agreed,” he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I believe there are some Christmas decorations stored somewhere in the house. My grandmother loved Christmas.”

“I’d like to invite my mother,” Sylvie said.

“Sounds good,” he said. “I think Porthos’ mum is coming in during the holidays.”

“Let’s call them,” Sylvie said.

Athos grinned following her to the couch where their phones sat.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrived at the Chateau just before lunch. Athos and Sylvie arrived a day ahead of everyone else making sure everything was going well.

Athos went to find Monsieur Dumond, the caretaker, while Sylvie went to their room with their bags. A maid who came in occasionally to keep things clean was waiting for them helping Sylvie with the bags and would be there for the day going home to her family the next day for her holiday vacation.

“Monsieur de La Fare,” M. Dumond greeted Athos in the shed.

“Monsieur, how is everything?” Athos asked.

Dumond hesitated. “Albert,” Athos said.

“Monsieur, your father is on his way here. I am terribly sorry. I tried to explain you would be having company for the holidays here.”

Athos rubbed his eyes. “It’s alright, Albert. I will deal with him. Is there anything else?”

“Good news,” Albert said. “We found the Christmas tree ornaments as well as decorations. My wife has already begun decorating and we should have a tree up by tomorrow morning.”

“That is good news, thank you, Albert. My friends and I will be decorating the tree when everyone gets here,” Athos said.

When he was finished discussing things with Albert, Athos went to the house hoping he would catch his father before he entered the house.

Just as he came to the front door his father drove into the long winding driveway. Athos stopped and waited.

“Father, what can I do for you?” He asked as the other man approached him.

“I’m here to discuss the house,” M. de La Fare said. “Might we go inside? It’s rather cold out here.”

“Father, what would we have to discuss regarding the house?” Athos asked standing straight, looking his father in the eyes.

“I thought I’d do you a favor and take the house off your hands. Surely you’re far too busy for the responsibility,” M. de La Fare said. “I have papers you can sign today and it will be off your hands by new year.”

Athos clenched his fists doing his best to tamp down his temper. There was no use getting angry at the man. If he had to he would contact the local constabulary and have his father removed.

“Father, I do not need you to take the house off my hands, I am perfectly capable of taking care of it myself,” Athos said.

“Olivier, be reasonable,” his father said.

The front door suddenly opened and Sylvie stuck her head out. “Athos?”

“Sylvie, please go inside, I’ll be in in a few minutes,” Athos said glancing over his shoulder.

“M. de La Fare,” Sylvie said stepping out of the house.

“Sweetheart, it’s cold,” Athos said.

“Monsieur,” Sylvie continued not acknowledging Athos’ words.

“Mademoiselle,” Athos’ father acknowledged her. “Perhaps you can convince my son to allow me to take this house off his hands.”

“Monsieur, I could never ask Athos to give up this house,” Sylvie said. “He loves it.”

“Surely it would be the best choice under the circumstances,” Athos’ father said.

“And what circumstances would that be?” Athos asked looking at his father with suspicion. Something wasn’t right.

“Surely you would want this financial burden off your shoulders moving into a new apartment and having a baby,” M de La Fare said.

“What did you just say?” Athos took a step forward towards his father.

“Athos, be reasonable.”

“How do you know these things about my life?” Athos’ voice rose. Sylvie was wearing a long coat obscuring her baby bump so there was no way Athos’ father could tell she was pregnant at the moment.

“I have my sources,” his father said.

“Father, if you do not leave now, I will have the local police remove you,” Athos’ voice was deceptively calm.

“I’m only interested in protecting you, Olivier. You should think of a pre-nuptial agreement if you’re marrying her,” he pointed at Sylvie, disdain written on his face.

He was in his car a moment later driving off.

Athos’ shoulders slumped and he wrapped his arms around Sylvie. “Come on,” he said gently walking them back inside.

“Athos, are you all right?” Sylvie asked.

Athos wrapped his arms around Sylvie. “I love you,” he said. “I would never ask you to sign a pre-nuptial agreement. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Athos,” Sylvie pressed her forehead against his. “I love you. I’m sorry your relationship with your father is so bad.”

“I’m not sure if it was ever good,” he said.

They held each other for several minutes.

“Madame Dumond has done a wonderful job decorating,” Sylvie said a few minutes later.

“Her husband tells me we will have the tree delivered in the morning,” Athos said thankful for the change of topic.

TM

It was evening and they had just finished their dinner. The maid was kind enough to fix something for them before she left. They were sitting in the great room where a fire was blazing in the fireplace.

They cuddled together on the couch. Athos wrapped one arm around her back and with the other hand rested it against Sylvie’s protruding belly.

“Oh,” Sylvie gave Athos a startled look. He returned it with an equally startled look. She rested her hand on her stomach next to Athos’ hand. It wasn’t the first time they felt the baby move, but it always gave them a bit of a surprise.

They pressed their foreheads together brushing their noses against each other.

Athos reached into his pocket pulling out a small velvet box. Sylvie’s eyes widened as she sat up looking at the box.

“Sylvie Boden,” he opened the box where a small ring sat. It had the same setting as the one on her bracelet. “Will you marry me?”

Sylvie looked between the ring and Athos’ face and back again.

“Sylvie?” Athos became nervous.

Sylvie rested the palms of her hands on the sides of Athos’ face and nodded vigorously. “Yes. Yes, Athos, I will marry you.”

Athos took a deep breath pulling the ring out of the box and placed it on Sylvie’s left ring finger.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

D’Artagnan and Constance were the first to arrive the next day. Sylvie got up and greeted them hugging Constance first. They shared a laugh when their stomachs got in the way. “In another month, we won’t be able to hug at all,” Constance said.

Constance walked over to the couch dropping down hard. “I’m going to need two of you to help me up when I’m ready,” she said.

Porthos and Elodie arrived with their daughter Marie-Cessette and Porthos’ mum Marie who they named their daughter after.

Elodie sat on the couch with Constance and Sylvie while little Marie sat in her lap. The little girl was eighteen months now and getting quite mobile.

Porthos’ Mum sat with them as well.

Eventually Aramis arrived with Anne and her young son Phillip.

“Sylvie, is that what I think it is?” Constance nearly shouted.

This caught everyone’s attention and Sylvie shared a look with Athos. They grinned at each other and Athos nodded.

“We’re engaged,” Sylvie announced.

Congratulations were given all around.

TM

“What’s wrong?”

Athos had opened the refrigerator door to grab a bottle of water. He stopped for a second seeing a bottle of wine. Most of the time he could drink a glass of wine with no problem; but there were a few things that could set him off sending him into a binge. He jerked his hand back when Porthos’ voice came from his right. He turned around to find Aramis and d’Artagnan surrounding him.

“Gentlemen,” Athos said.

“Something is bothering you,” d’Artagnan said.

“Athos, you’ve never been happier than you have been for the last six months,” Aramis said. “But something is bothering you.”

Athos put the bottle of water down leaning back against the counter. “My father showed up yesterday.”

His three friends let out several expletives. Porthos and Aramis had seen the man twice while d’Artagnan and Constance had only met him once. Athos’ father was a self-important, egotistical jerk.

“What the hell did he want?” Porthos asked. He was no stranger to lousy fathers.

“The house,” Athos waved his hand around the general area.

“Your grandparents left you the house,” d’Artagnan said.

“Thank you for stating the obvious, d’Artagnan,” Athos said. “Look, there’s nothing he can do. I told him very clearly I was not giving up this house.” Athos picked up his bottle of water trying to step around his friends to return to the great room.

“Did he say anything to or about Sylvie?” Aramis asked.

The bottle of water began to collapse in his as water was springing out from the pressure.

“Shit, Athos,” Aramis said.

“He suggested I get a pre-nup if Sylvie and I were to ever marry,” Athos said. “He’s been keeping tabs on me,” he hesitated. “He knows we’re having a baby.”

“Was he threatening you and Sylvie?” Porthos asked.

“No,” Athos said. “This war of attrition between us is exhausting.”

“Come on,” Porthos wrapped an arm around Athos’ shoulders guiding him out of the kitchen.

The ladies were sitting together on the couch clearly conspiring. Athos sat down on the arm rest of the couch next to Sylvie. She turned and looked up at him smiling and he couldn’t help but return it.

TM

“So, what were you ladies discussing when we returned from the kitchen?” Athos asked later that night laying bed next to Sylvie.

“Anne and Elodie want to throw Constance and me a baby shower. Either together or separate,” Sylvie said.

Athos turned on his side facing Sylvie. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. “Sounds great.”

Sylvie snorted. “I’d prefer not to be the center of attention.”

Athos kissed her cheek. He then rolled over further so he was looking down at her face. He kissed her lips while one hand crept under her pajama top. His kisses moved down to her throat and then her chest. His other hand reached for the buttons of her pajama top.

The hand not trying to remove her top slid up her side tickling her. Then his kisses went down further and she could only gasp.

“How do you like being the center of attention now?” He asked hovering over her.

She smiled brightly at Athos. “I could probably get used to it.”

Athos smiled down at her and continued to make Sylvie the center of his attention.

TM

The next day they worked on the tree. Lights and tinsel were put on first.

Aramis and Anne helped Philip add ornaments. Porthos and Elodie did the same with little Marie-Cessette with rather comical results.

“Guess she’s a bit young for this yet,”Porthos laughed.

D’Artagnan and Aramis volunteered to do most of the cooking during their holiday. By the time they completed the tree it was lunch time and d’Artagnan was setting the table.

Later that night after Marie and Philip were put to bed the adults went about adding gifts under the tree.

Most of the gifts were for the children. Sylvie and Constance received the bulk of the gifts after the children.

The couples would exchange gifts between each other and amongst the five Musketeers, they had drawn names.

Sylvie’s mother would be arriving in the morning. Athos and Sylvie had a couple gifts for her as did Elodie and Porthos for his mother.

“I suggest we get a good night’s sleep,” Athos said. “Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

Everyone parted for their beds; awaiting Christmas morning.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Athos and Sylvie were woken by several footsteps passing their bedroom.

“I suppose we better get up,” she said. “Wouldn’t want us to be bad hosts.”

Athos sighed and got up.

When they finally made it downstairs to the great room, they found four year old Philip crawling around the floor looking at each package. The boy was still in his pajamas, hair sticking up everywhere.

“Philip, have you had breakfast?” Athos asked.

“Mummy and Aramis are making it,” the boy said.

“I’ll go check on them,” Athos said pressing a quick kiss to Sylvie’s temple.

Athos entered the kitchen cautiously. Aramis knew how to cook, but he tended to over indulge Anne whose skill in the kitchen left much to be desired.

“Well, it seems everything is still intact,” Athos said.

“Oh very funny,” Anne scowled at him, but there was no heat behind it.

“Breakfast will be ready twenty minutes,” Aramis said.

“I hope Philip is not being any trouble,” Anne said.

“No,” Athos shook his head. “He was just examining every gift under the tree.” Anne and Aramis looked at each other grinning. “Sylvie’s with him now. I’ll leave you two to it.”

Athos returned to the great room where Elodie sat with little Marie-Cessette and Sylvie. Phillip was still examining the presents. Athos said hello sitting on the armrest.

A phone rang nearby. Everyone checked their phones.

“It’s yours,” Athos said grabbing the phone on the coffee table and handing it to Sylvie.

“It’s Maman,” Sylvie said.

“It’s snowing!” Phillip shouted from the big window at the front of the house.

“Phillip, indoor voices, please,” Elodie lightly scolded.

Marie-Cessette began to cry. Porthos came in wandered in noticing the crying and went over to the couch where Elodie sat holding their daughter. “I’ll take her,” he said.

Elodie smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

Porthos smiled in return. Athos couldn’t help smiling at the couple.

“Well, now, what’s this?” Porthos said bouncing Marie gently in his arms. He walked around the room with Marie talking to her quietly. Within a minute or two little Marie began to calm.

Athos continued watching Porthos with his daughter. The doubt he had been carrying in the back of his mind for the past few months began to reassert itself.

He wondered if he could really be a good father. He was a morose and difficult man. Would he have patience with this child?

“Athos,” Sylvie’s voice brought him back to attention.

“Everything all right?” He asked.

“Maman can’t make it. The weather was too bad and she didn’t want to risk it,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he leaned over kissing her forehead.

“Mummy, can I go outside and play in the snow?” Phillip nearly shouted again.

Anne was just entering the room and met up halfway with her son. “Phillip, remember what I told you about shouting indoors?

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Anne told everyone after talking with her son telling him he could play outside later.

TM

After their breakfast they returned to the great room. Aramis and Phillip took up the job of delivering the presents to everyone.

Athos sighed quietly sharing a glance with Sylvie. It was going to be a long day.

It was indeed a long day. Handing out the gifts took a good ten minutes at least. Then there was the debate about what order they would go in. Would they take turns opening a gift at a time or when it was someone’s turn would they open their gifts in one go?

That was another five or ten minutes of his life Athos would never get back.

Tired of the debate Athos made a decision. With his commanding voice he spoke. “Allow Phillip to open his gifts at one turn and Elodie and Porthos can help open all of Marie’s next. We’ll figure out what to do with the rest of us later.”

That satisfied everyone and soon Phillip was tearing into his gifts. Each toy that required batteries was met with pleading from Phillip for batteries. Unfortunately someone neglected to bring batteries.

Aramis tried to look innocent as he received glares from everyone in the room.

Eventually Anne had gotten Phillip to calm down with some toys that didn’t need batteries and a promise as soon as they were home they would have batteries for him.

It was lunch time when Phillip was through unwrapping his presents.

“d’Artagnan, help me up please,” Constance asked from the couch.

“Do you need any help?” Athos asked Sylvie.

“No, I got up myself earlier,” Sylvie said and attempted to get up from the couch.

Athos noticed she was having some difficulty, but waited to see if she would ask for help.

“Athos,” Sylvie’s voice was defeated and frustrated.

Athos walked back over to her grabbing the hands she lifted towards him and helped her up. To be fair, it was a terrible couch even for someone who wasn’t seven or eight months pregnant.

“I know it’s difficult giving up some of your independence,” Constance offered standing next to d’Artagnan. “But it won’t be much longer.”

Athos and Sylvie exchanged panicked looks realizing it wasn’t much longer.

Constance laughed. “It’ll be all right,” she said.

TM

Athos leaned against the side of the big window looking out into the front yard. All the gifts had finally been unwrapped and Anne allowed Phillip to go out and play in the snow.

It wasn’t a whole lot of snow, but just enough to be trouble. The roads would probably be bad for at least another day.

Aramis was bundled up along with Phillip playing with the boy. Athos smiled. It was known only within the team; Aramis was really the boy’s father. Athos wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think even Louis knew.

“Hey,” Sylvie came over next to Athos leaning into his side. He wrapped an arm around her back pulling her close.

“Hey,” he said smiling at her.

“One day that will be our son or daughter out there playing in the snow,” Sylvie said.

His doubts still fought for dominance, but Athos did his best to push them away as they continued to watch the activity outside.

TM

Anne and Phillip left for home the day after Christmas so the boy could spend time with Louis.

Everyone else decided it was best to leave the day before New Year’s eve. Athos and Sylvie saw everyone out and to their cars. Promises to call or text were made when everyone arrived home safely.

Athos and Sylvie met up with Albert the caretaker of the house. They said their goodbyes and thanked him and his wife for all their help.

When Albert wasn’t looking Athos slipped an envelope in a location he knew Albert would find it. Inside the envelope was the usual amount of money Athos gave Albert for Christmas, but this year it included a card that Sylvie insisted on. She added a warm note of gratitude to the older couple for their kindness and generosity of spirit. Then they both signed it.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t have just given the card to him?” Sylvie asked as they headed back to the house.

“He’s a proud man,” Athos said. “He doesn’t think he needs anything extra. It would simply embarrass him.”

TM

An hour later they were on the road heading home. Sylvie slipped a hand in Athos’ as he drove giving it a light squeeze.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Athos leaned against the outer wall of the police precinct. It was a mild winter in the city; his blazer being enough to keep him comfortable.

White puffs blew out of his mouth, but they weren’t from the cold. He heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

There was a sigh of frustration. “I thought you quit those years ago,” Aramis grabbed the cigarette between Athos’ fingers, tossed it on the ground and firmly stamped it out with his foot.

Athos rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“Is something bothering you?” Aramis asked. “Sylvie all right?”

“She’s fine. She’s perfect,” he sounded frustrated.

“Athos?” Aramis said.

“I thought smoking would be the less destructive of my vices.” Athos let out a humorless laugh.

“Sylvie’s gonna kill you when she finds out,” Aramis said.

“Come on,” Aramis said. “What’s going on? I’ll stand here guessing until you say something.”

Athos glared at his friend. It didn’t last as he turned his head facing forward. “I’m going to be a father in a few months.”

“And you’re freaking out,” Aramis said and Athos nodded in confirmation. “Well, I’m probably not the best person to give advice.”

“Aramis,” Athos grimaced.

“Come on,” Aramis grabbed Athos’ arm pulling him towards him. “Maybe you should talk with d’Artagnan. He and Constance are having their first child too.”

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten,” Athos huffed following Aramis reluctantly. “From all accounts, I believe d’Artagnan had the best example from his father.”

“So, this is about your father,” Aramis stopped and turned back to look at Athos. “Athos, if not for you, three out of the four us would have fallen apart.”

Athos rolled his eyes. “You are grown men.”

“I can think of several times you and Constance called us children,” Aramis had an impish look on his face.

Athos shook his head. “Come on.” They walked back inside the precinct.

TM

Athos asked d’Artagnan for a ride home at the end of their shift.

“Everything all right?” d’Artagnan asked while he drove.

“I wish I could be as calm about becoming a father as you,” Athos said.

D’Artagnan laughed receiving a slightly hurt look from Athos.

“Believe me, I have been freaking out for at least the last two months.”

“Well, you had the perfect example from your father.” He winced realizing the subject of d’Artagnan’s father was still a little tender since his unfortunate death a few years ago. “I’m sorry, d’Artagnan.”

“No, it’s all right,” d’Artagnan glanced over with a smile reassuring Athos it was fine. “Look, no amount of good parenting examples is going to prepare you. This whole parenting thing is mostly guess work.”

They arrived at Athos and Sylvie’s apartment. They were in their new apartment now, but not completely unpacked yet. The nursery was the next priority.

“Want to come up for a bit?” Athos asked.

“No, I gotta get home, Con is waiting for dinner,” d’Artagnan said.

“Just a week until her due date,” Athos said.

“She is ready,” d’Artagnan said.

“Tell her I said hi and give her a kiss from me,” Athos climbed out of the car.

“Same to Sylvie,” d’Artagnan said.

“Thanks for talking me down,” Athos said sticking his head through the open window.

D’Artagnan nodded and waved as Athos stepped back from the car before it turned into the street.

TM

Athos walked into the apartment finding Sylvie sitting on the couch. He walked over to her pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “That was from d’Artagnan. He said to say hi,” he then pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

“Let me guess, that one was from Aramis,” Sylvie said.

“You’re a cruel woman, Sylvie Boden,” Athos sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

Sylvie settled comfortably in his arms. “You seem better.”

He thought he had been hiding it well, but she was an observant woman.

“I’ve been thinking about my father and the fact that I’m going to be one soon. It scared me,” he said.

“Are you still scared?” She asked tensing in his arms.

“Terrified,” he said, but added quickly with a genuinely happy smile. “But elated.”

Sylvie relaxed in his arms. “That’s good,” she said. “We can be terrified and elated together.”

Athos pulled back enough to look at Sylvie. Shock was all over his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about how you might be feeling.”

“Love, it’s all right. We both know now. That’s all that matters,” she said kissing him.

The kiss lasted several moments and Athos was thinking he wanted to take this into the bedroom.

“Bedroom,” Sylvie finally said pulling back from him and letting him help her up.

“You’re not hungry?” Athos thought he should at least ask while they continued walking into their bedroom.

“Later,” she said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Soon Athos followed her going to the floor kneeling between her legs.

TM

His phone ringing woke Athos. He felt Sylvie move as she too woke up. After making love they pulled some food together and brought it back to the bedroom staying there for the rest of the night, only leaving to go to the bathroom.

“d’Artagnan, everything all right?” Athos asked.

“She’s in labor.”

Athos could hear noises in the background. He picked out Constance’s voice. “d’Artagnan, put Constance on the phone.” Athos could hear the panic in d’Artagnan’s voice.

“Athos,” Constance sounded slightly winded.

“Con, do you need me to come over?” Athos asked.

Sylvie was already up getting dressed.

“Would you?” Constance’s voice was hopeful and maybe a little desperate.

“We’ll be there in fifteen minutes, think you can hold on?” Athos stood up putting the phone on speaker.

“Yes, we should be ready when you get here,” she said. “Is Sylvie coming too?”

“Of course, love,” Sylvie said.

“Thank God,” Constance said.

“Just hang in there,” Athos said exchanging a look with Sylvie.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

 

Chapter 11

“Would you call Aramis?” Athos asked on their way to the car. “I’ll call Porthos.”

They were exiting the apartment building when Porthos answered. Athos could hear Sylvie already talking to Aramis.

“Hey Athos, why are you calling at three in morning?” Porthos’ sleepy voice asked.

“Sorry, mon ami, but I thought you’d like to know; Constance is in labor.” Athos climbed into driver’s side of the car after Sylvie.

“Wha-?” Porthos said.

Athos chuckled quietly. “Sylvie and I are on our way to pick Constance and d’Artagnan up. It seems d’Artagnan is having a meltdown.”

A rumble of laughter came through Athos’ phone.

“Porthos,” Athos mildly scolded while smiling.

“Sorry, mate,” Porthos said. “I was just thinking how you’re gonna be in a few months.”

“I’m leaving,” Athos said starting the engine.

Porthos chuckled more. “I’ll see you at the hospital.”

“Aramis will meet us at the hospital,” Sylvie said grinning. “My God, you’d think he was the one having a baby.”

Athos shared her amusement. He reached out as he drove finding her round belly. Sylvie rested both of her hands over his.

TM

Athos and Sylvie made it to their friends’ apartment. Athos went ahead and used the key he had to the apartment. All of them had keys to each other’s homes.

They found Constance standing leaning on the couch taking deep breaths. D’Artagnan was pacing the length of the living room looking as agitated as he sounded on the phone.

“Oh thank God,” Constance said. “D’Artagnan, grab my bag,” she pointed at the dark blue duffle bag on the floor next to the couch.

“Are you ready to go?” Athos asked.

“Yes,” d’Artagnan and Constance said in unison.

TM

They helped Constance into the front passenger seat while d’Artagnan and Sylvie got into the back, each sitting behind their respective partners.

D’Artagnan reached out to the front seat resting his hand on Constance’s shoulder. She in turn picked up his hand giving it a kiss.

Athos glanced in the rear view mirror seeing Sylvie smiling gently at the other couple. She looked over suddenly catching Athos’ eye and they shared a smile.

TM

They met Aramis and Porthos at the hospital. D’Artagnan had finally pulled himself together and was leading Constance inside the hospital. They were standing at the counter giving Constance’s medical information and asking for her obstetrician.

A nurse appeared with a wheelchair helping Constance sit in it. Suddenly they were whisked away, d’Artagnan following closely behind throwing a panicked look towards the others.

The four left behind in the waiting room each took a seat.

TM

It was nearly an hour later when d’Artagnan appeared. He looked exhausted and haggard.

“Mon frer?” Athos stood up first.

“She’s fine,” d’Artagnan said sounding out of breath. “It looks like it’s going to take a little while. In the meantime all of you can come and see her.”

“Are you sure that’s alright?” Athos asked.

“Yes,” d’Artagnan said. “Please come.”

D’Artagnan looked a little desperate so they followed him to Constance’s room.

Porthos and Aramis were the first to speak to Constance. They leant in from opposite sides of the bed simultaneously pressing a kiss to her cheeks. This brought a giggle out of Constance surprising everyone. Constance was not usually one to giggle.

“How are you feeling, Con?” Athos asked standing next to Aramis next to the bed while Sylvie moved to the other side of the bed next to Porthos.

“Exhausted,” she said.

Athos squeezed her hand.

“Anne sends her love,” Aramis said. “She would have come, but she had Phillip.”

“Elodie sends her love too,” Porthos. It went without say his wife stayed home with their daughter Marie-Cessette.

Eventually everyone found a place to settle. Sylvie sat in a less than comfortable chair next to Athos. Her head was leaning over his shoulder.

“Sylvie, are you all right?” Athos asked. “Maybe you should go home and rest.”

“No, I’m fine,” she said yawning halfway through her sentence.

It was a few more minutes and Sylvie shifted in her chair only to move around again seconds later. She huffed.

“Sylvie,” Athos said.

“I’m fine,” her voice was low and irritated.

“Sylvie,” Constance said from her hospital bed. She was told by her doctor she wasn’t dilated enough so they were just playing the waiting game. “Go home and rest for a few hours, I don’t think this baby is coming for a while.”

Sylvie finally gave in. She let Athos help her stand and walked the few feet over to the bed. “We’ll be back soon,” she pressed a kiss to Constance’s temple before going with Athos.

TM

Sylvie had to admit her bed was very nice. She took off her coat and went to their bedroom climbing into bed. She lay down on her back letting Athos remove her shoes.

“I’ll set an alarm,” Athos said before joining her in bed.

When the alarm went off three hours later Sylvie groaned pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Luckily it was Saturday, Sylvie’s day off, so she didn’t need to call into work.

Athos checked his phone. There was a text from Aramis thirty minutes earlier informing them nothing had happened.

“Let’s get some breakfast,” Athos said.

They sat at their dinner table eating their breakfast quietly. Then Athos decided to break the silence. “So, how are you feeling about all of this?”

“This?” Sylvie raised an eyebrow.

“Constance going through all this,” Athos said.

“Has it scared me?” She guessed and he shrugged like he wasn’t sure exactly sure what he was trying to say. “It’s a little frightening whether I see another person go through the labor process or not. How are you bearing up?”

“I haven’t really thought about it until a few minutes ago. I suppose I was focusing on d’Artagnan. He’s a bit of a wreck at the moment.”

He and Sylvie shared a smile.

Athos’ phone buzzed as a new text came in.

 _‘You need to get down here NOW.’_ The text was from Porthos.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh. Couldn't resist the cliff-hanger.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Athos walked at a brisk pace down the hospital hall. He looked to his side realizing he may be going a bit fast for his fiancée.

Sylvie smiled at him taking hold of his hand.

They were approaching the waiting room when Athos noticed inside they were all sitting in a semi-circle. Anne and Elodie had joined them and were sitting on the ends with Aramis and Porthos hunched over between them.

It was when they were closer to the group that they saw d’Artagnan was at the center of the. Athos’ stomach plummeted. He felt Sylvie’s hand tighten around his and he heard a whimper come from her.

Anne looked up seeing them and got up to grab more chairs.

“What’s going on?” Athos kneeled down on the floor as Sylvie took a seat next to Anne. He looked to Aramis and Porthos for help.

“They had to perform an emergency c-section,” Porthos explained.

Athos swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“We don’t have news yet,” Aramis added.

Athos shook his head and looked up at d’Artagnan. His elbows were leaning on his legs, his hands supporting his bowed head.

“d’Artagnan,” Athos reached out wrapping his hand around the other man’s wrist.

Eventually d’Artagnan lifted his head to look at Athos. His eyes were red and puffy with circles under them.

Athos pulled over a chair sitting facing d’Artagnan. He placed the palm of his hand over the back of d’Artagnan’s glancing up to Porthos and Aramis. Without saying a word they each placed a hand on top of the others.

“All for one,” Athos’ voice was nearly a whisper as he locked eyes with each of his brothers starting with Aramis, then Porthos and landing on d’Artagnan.

D’Artagnan nodded and Athos brushed a kiss over his temple. Their youngest brother sat up straighter taking a deep breath. The four men stayed in their little circle. Porthos and Aramis each had a hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder. Aramis held onto his rosary beads silently praying. And Athos still held one of d’Artagnan’s hand.

TM

It wasn’t much longer, although it felt like an eternity, when Constance’s doctor finally appeared.

D’Artagnan abruptly stood nearly losing his balance. “Doctor?”

“d’Artagnan, your wife and daughter are doing just fine,” she said.

“I have a daughter?” d’Artagnan’s voice was filled with wonder as tears slipped down his cheeks. “They’re all right?” He looked seriously.

“Yes,” the doctor smiled. “We just want to keep them for a couple more days than we would have for observation, but I don’t foresee any more troubles.”

“Can I see them?” He asked.

“Just give them a few minutes to be settled and a nurse will take you to them,” the doctor said.

D’Artagnan fell back down on his chair as his legs buckled.

“Whoa,” Porthos grabbed onto his arm making sure he made it down safely.

“d’Artagnan?” Athos said.

He took a deep breath. “I’m okay,” he said.

The three men shared a laugh. None of them were very good admitting they weren’t all right.

TM

A few minutes passed and a nurse arrived taking d’Artagnan to see his wife and daughter. Once he was gone everyone took a collective sigh of relief.

Athos moved his chair so he was sitting next to Sylvie. He reached over taking hold of her hand and kissed her temple. He let his forehead rest against hers. “Have I told you how much I love you, lately?”

Sylvie hummed. “I’m sure you must have,” she smiled.

They turned their heads slightly noticing Porthos and Aramis were having a similar moment with the women they loved.

It was about a half an hour later when d’Artagnan appeared looking amazed. He told them they could come in to see Constance and her and d’Artagnan’s daughter, but only a few at a time.

Sylvie, Elodie and Anne looked at the three men they sat next to and spoke as one. “Go!”

“Right,” Athos was the first to stand and Porthos an Aramis finally followed suit.

Athos followed d’Artagnan as the other two came up from behind. They entered the room quietly looking around. Athos walked over to the bed where Constance lay slightly propped up. She looked exhausted, but happy.

“Hello,” Athos leaned down kissing the top of her head.

“My God, she’s beautiful,” Aramis said from the other side of the bed where the d’Artagnans’ baby lay sleeping.

“How are you feeling, Con?” Porthos asked standing next to Athos.

“Tired,” she said.

Porthos leaned over kissing her on the forehead as well before moving over to Aramis’ side to see their niece.

Finally Athos walked over to join his brothers as d’Artagnan settled on the edge of the bed.

She was indeed beautiful, Athos thought. She had her mother’s eyes.

“Well, we should probably leave you to get some sleep,” Athos said.

“Is Sylvie still here?” Constance asked.

“As well as Elodie and Anne,” Aramis said. “Are you up to seeing them?”

“For a minute, yes,” Constance said.

They said their goodbyes letting them know they would be back in the next day.

Aramis gave Constance a quick kiss as well before they headed out. But before they left the room Aramis and Porthos each wrapped an arm around d’Artagnan and Athos came up from behind loosely wrapping an arm around his neck.

D’Artagnan was hugged tightly between them and left with a kiss on each side of his face and one on the back of his head. When they finally released him he stood looking at them as they had lost their minds. The three men left to the quiet sounds of Constance’s laugh and d’Artagnan’s equally quiet complaints.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Within a week Constance and her daughter were released from the hospital. They left with one task incomplete, however. Constance and d’Artagnan had not yet named their daughter.

Porthos and Aramis offered their assistance in this. Their efforts however were met with eye rolls, raised eyebrows and a few glares.

Sylvie, Anne and Elodie had come to the hospital the day they were released offering to give them a ride home. D’Artagnan didn’t look anymore rested than Constance and they feared he might drop at any moment.

D’Artagnan carried their daughter in the baby carrier into their apartment following Constance in. Their friends followed close behind.

“Let’s get her to her room,” Constance said.

Sylvie sat down on the couch feeling nearly as exhausted as Constance and d’Artagnan. Anne had followed the couple into the nursery while Elodie went to the kitchen.

“What smells so good?”

Sylvie jerked startled by Constance’s voice. She blinked a few times realizing she must have dozed off. She sighed leaning back against the cushions only to groan. “Bloody hell,” she muttered.

“Sylvie, are you alright?” Constance was suddenly next to her sitting on the couch.

“I need to use the toilet,” she said trying get back up.

“Oh,” Elodie rushed over to Sylvie’s other side with Anne close behind. “Would you like some help?”

“Please,” Sylvie looked at the two women plaintively irritated by her need for help with something that used to be such a simple task.

Both women took an arm wrapping theirs under Sylvie’s. She was pulled up to standing with their arms still around her until she was steady.

Sylvie went to the bathroom taking twice as long as usual, another thing she hated. When she came back out Anne was setting the table.

“Really Elodie, you didn’t need to go to all this trouble,” Constance said sitting down at the table next to d’Artagnan.

“Really it was no trouble,” Elodie said placing the casserole she had fixed at the center of the table. “It’s easy to reheat and there will be left overs. Trust me, you’ll be glad you have it.”

“Thank you Elodie,” Constance leaned over hugging the woman.

“Yes, Elodie, thank you,” d’Artagnan said. “I don’t plan on cooking for a while.”

Sylvie smiled at the couple as d’Artagnan looked at Constance as she leaned her head briefly against his shoulder.

“So, have you narrowed down a name yet?” Anne asked.

“We have a few ideas,” d’Artagnan said.

“This one won’t allow me to name our daughter after him,” Constance pointed her thumb towards her husband.

“Charlotte is such a pretty name though,” Elodie said.

“Yes, but Con wants to call her Charlie,” he turned up his nose. This had everyone laughing. D’Artagnan hated being called Charlie.

“What about you and Athos, Sylvie?” d’Artagnan redirected the conversation rather quickly to everyone’s amusement.

Sylvie swallowed her bite of food. “We’ve hardly had the opportunity to talk about it.”

It was true, between both of their jobs it was difficult to find time or the energy to talk about it. The next weekend they agreed they needed to work on the nursery. And in a couple of weeks Sylvie would be taking her maternity leave.

Eventually the conversation led in other directions and before long Constance was feeding her daughter again and Sylvie was using the bathroom again. And soon after that the ladies decided it was time for them to leave.

They hugged and said their goodbyes. Sylvie was dropped off first by Elodie who was driving.

Sylvie was in a hurry to get into her apartment needing the toilet again. She didn’t remember her bladder ever feeling so full. In her hurry she the keys slipped out of her hand falling to the floor at her feet, which she hadn’t seen in weeks.

She cursed pounding on the door. She was certain Athos was home, but then anything could have happened at work to change that. She was nearly panicked as she wasn’t sure if any of their neighbors were home and she hadn’t met but one or two of them.

But then a miracle happened and her apartment door opened. Athos stood inside looking at her confused and maybe a little worried. She really couldn’t care at that moment as she dropped her bag on the floor of the entrance to the apartment and brushed past Athos making it just in time to the toilet.

“Sylvie, are you alright?” Athos asked through the bathroom door.

She shook her head as she put herself back together and washed her hands. She opened the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame. “Just needed to pee for the thousandth time today.”

Athos stood holding Sylvie’s keys in one hand and her bag hanging off the other making an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth.

Sylvie huffed, but gave her fiancée a kiss anyway. “Give me a foot massage and I’ll be even better.”

The corners of Athos’ mouth lifted ever so slightly. Transferring the keys to his other hand, he took hold of Sylvie’s giving it a light kiss. “As you wish.”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The boys had the following Friday off and Athos invited Aramis and Porthos over to help paint the nursery. Sylvie would be at work so she wouldn’t be exposed to the fumes.

They arrived at the apartment just as Sylvie was leaving. “Good luck,” she said brushing a quick kiss over Athos’ lips. “Boys,” she kissed them both on the cheek.

The door closed and Athos looked at his friends. He took a deep breath wondering if this was such a good idea. He and Sylvie had the colors chosen and Sylvie’s instructions were very clear.

This wasn’t the first nursery they had worked on, Athos had never painted one. The first was Porthos and Elodie’s daughter’s. Athos and Aramis had to work, but Constance and d’Artagnan were available to help Porthos. Elodie had gone into work.

They managed to get the painting done within a timely manner. And Porthos and Constance worked on the crib together while d’Artagnan was tasked with going out get them some food.

D’Artagnan and Constance hadn’t painted their nursery, but they did need help with the furniture. Constance left for a few hours that afternoon to go out with Sylvie for some shopping. The boys were instructed to put together the crib.

When Constance returned with Sylvie they heard bickering from four men. They walked into the nursery and found the crib in an interesting shape. Unfortunately it wasn’t the shape meant for a baby.

Eventually they got the crib put together while Constance and Sylvie sat out in the living room chatting.

Athos led his friends into the nursery feeling great trepidation. He had never painted a room before. But he knew Porthos and Aramis had had some experience in this. Athos would be leaning heavily on their guidance.

TM

Sylvie released a heavy sigh. A co-worker had picked her up this morning and dropped her off now that she was too far along to be driving. She reached her apartment door managing not to drop her keys.

She entered the apartment taking stock of her surroundings. She heard the shower running down the hall and some quiet talking from the kitchen.

She picked the kitchen first. Aramis and Porthos were standing around leaning against the counters beer bottles in hand. She looked them over and noticed very little paint covering them. She was impressed.

“Hey,” she said pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and taking a seat.

They greeted her careful not to get any paint on her.

“Is that Athos taking a shower?” She asked.

Aramis and Porthos exchanged a look. It was obvious they were trying to stifle laughter.

“All right, give,” Sylvie said.

“Let’s just say Athos had a bit of an incident with the paint,” Aramis said.

“Are there pictures?” She asked.

“No,” Athos changed and clean stood in the doorway glowering at his friends.

Sylvie sighed disappointed. Then a thought came to her. “Did you get the room finished?”

“Yeah,” Porthos said. “Wanna see it?”

“I’d love to,” Sylvie took the hand Porthos offered her and stood up following the others.

Wainscoting wrapped around the nursery walls. It was to be painted in a soft yellow over the wainscoting and above it was to be a light green.

Sylvie stepped in feeling Athos at her back. She looked at the walls. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

“Sylvie?” Athos looked at her over shoulder. “Sweetheart, we can change it if you don’t like it.”

“No,” she shook her head grabbing Athos’ hand. “I love it,” she was crying more. She knew she was blubbering, but she couldn’t help it.

“It’s alright,” Porthos said next to her squeezing her hand.

She looked over at Porthos smiling who was giving Athos what looked like a reassuring smile over her head.

Aramis suddenly appeared around Porthos holding out a box of tissues. “Madame,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” she took a few tissues wiping her eyes and nose. “All of you did a wonderful job.”

“We should probably get going,” Porthos said.

“Oh, do you have to?” Sylvie asked.

“Yeah, I have to pick up Marie-Cessette from my Mum’s,” Porthos said.

“And I have a date with Anne,” Aramis said.

“Well, thank you again,” Sylvie said hugging Porthos and Aramis as best she could with such a large stomach sticking out.

“We were happy to help,” Aramis said.

“I’ll walk you out,” Athos said kissing the top of Sylvie’s head.

Sylvie stayed in the nursery. She looked over seeing the wooden rocking chair and sat down. She rested her hands over her stomach feeling the baby kick.

“Are you certain you like it?” Athos returned kneeling down on the floor next to her.

Sylvie took hold of Athos’ hand. “It’s wonderful. We still have a few things left to complete though,” her eyes wandered over to the box that held the crib.

“I hear Porthos is good at putting cribs together,” Athos said.

She looked over at the straight face from Athos and laughed. She had heard the same.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than my usual, but it was the perfect place to end the chapter.

Chapter 15

“Sylvie,” Athos called as he entered their apartment.

“In here,” she yelled.

Athos walked down the hall sticking his head in their bedroom first and finding it empty. He took a few more steps down the hall reaching the nursery. His eyes widened. “Sylvie, what are you doing down there?” He walked over to her where she sat in the middle of the room on the floor.

“I’ve just been here a few minutes,” she said. She scrunched her face up. “Athos, would you help me up?”

“The toilet?” He asked.

“No, umm, I think may have just felt a contraction.”

Athos felt his stomach do flip flops as he helped her up off the floor. His panic levels were being sorely tested for the past week. They had had several false alarms.

She dropped the items she was holding grasping Athos’ arms to steady herself. Once she felt steady she made a mental check. She let Athos lead her to the rocking chair.

“Anymore contractions?” He asked.

“No,” she shrugged. “False alarm?”

“It wouldn’t be the first,” he said.

Athos left the room for a moment bringing in a chair sitting it next to her. He heard his phone alert him to a text. Sylvie had her phone out as well.

“Emily Charlotte d’Artagnan,” Sylvie read aloud as they looked at their phones showing a picture of Constance and d’Artagnan’s daughter.

“Finally, they came up with a name,” Athos said.

“We really need to come up with some names,” Sylvie said. “But first I need to go to the toilet.”

Athos shook his head smiling as he stood helping her up.

TM

Athos held his phone to his ear. “I was beginning to think Sylvie and I were going to have a name for our baby before,” he swallowed realizing he had never said it like that. Suddenly it felt very real.

“Athos,” d’Artagnan said on the other end of the call. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” He shook his head. “Yeah sorry.”

“Athos!” Sylvie called from the hall.

“d’Artagnan, I have to go,” Athos ended the call pocketing his phone meeting Sylvie halfway between the bathroom and kitchen. “Sylvie?”

“More contractions,” she said grimacing.

“Right,” he froze for a second.

“Athos,” she said.

He shook his head finally moving. He walked past her going to their bedroom to get her bag. When he came back out Sylvie was on the phone. “Yes, we’ll be there soon,” she said before ending the call.

“Ready?” He asked helping her into her coat.

“Yeah,” she said. “Hospital is called.”

They were exiting the apartment when Athos’ phone rang. “Porthos, I’m a little busy.”

“Athos, mate, everything alright?” Porthos asked.

“Sylvie’s in labor,” Athos said.

“Aramis and I are stuck working on the homicide of that noble woman, Louise d’Mantua,” Porthos said.

“There’s no rush to come to the hospital,” Athos said getting in the car after Sylvie. “Would you mind calling d’Artagnan? I ended our phone conversation a little abruptly when Sylvie hollered at me.”

“Will do,” Porthos said. “Take care and we’ll be there when we can.”

Athos took a breath grateful for the friends he had in his life. He took a quick glance over to Sylvie and reached out taking her hand in his giving it a squeeze.

TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Athos and Sylvie had been ushered through to a private room where the nurse handed Sylvie a hospital gown and said she would be back in a few minutes.

“Call my Mum,” Sylvie said to Athos.

Athos pulled out his phone bringing up the numbers he had stored in it. “Carol,” he said after a minute. “It’s Athos.” Sylvie tuned out Athos’ voice as he spoke to her mum.

Another nurse walked in while Athos was still on the phone. “There’s a Constance DuBois asking to see you.”

Sylvie took a deep calming breath. She loved Athos and wanted him by her side as they went through this together, but she needed a little backup.

“She can come in,” Sylvie said. “Oh and my mother will be here soon,” she looked at Athos for conformation and received a nod. “Carol Boden.”

A few minutes later a rather tired looking Constance appeared. She walked over to them wrapping one arm around Athos who had ended his call moments ago and leaned in to brush a kissed against Sylvie’s forehead.

“So, how’s everything going?” Constance asked.

“Slowly,” Sylvie said gasping for breath as another contraction came.

“Have they given you anything for the pain?” Constance asked.

Sylvie was too busy trying to get her breath to answer the question.

“She’s refusing anything,” Athos said looking worried. “Sweetheart, deep breath.”

“Sylvie, you really should have them give you something,” Constance said.

What Sylvie couldn’t convey in words she did in the look on her face. “Alright,” Constance said. She knew when to back off.

TM

The doctor had been in to see Sylvie. Unfortunately they were going to have to wait as Sylvie was not dilated enough.

The door opened a few minutes after the doctor had stepped out and Carol entered. “Sylvie,” she rushed to her side.

“Maman,” Sylvie let her mum hug her. She was held in her mother’s arms for several moments. This led to a few shed tears from Sylvie. “Bloody hell,” she wiped her face with a tissue.

“Sylvie, it’s perfectly normal to be emotional,” Carol said.

“She’s right,” Constance said from the other side of the bed.

“Constance, how is your little one?” Carol asked.

Constance beamed and that seemed to set Sylvie off in more tears.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Athos was sitting on the edge of the bed with an arm around Sylvie’s shoulders.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said hiccupping.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Constance and d’Artagnan and their little baby,” she said.

“Yes it is,” Athos agreed.

“Merde!” Sylvie grabbed onto Athos’ hand and squeezed with all of her might.

“Just breathe,” Athos said. “Just like they said in lamaze class. Deep breath in,” he continued to coach her.

TM

“Are you certain you want to do this?” Athos asked.

Sylvie set her sock covered feet down on the floor. The doctor had told her she could walk a little; that it might help move things along.

“It’s been two hours,” Sylvie said.

“Very well,” Athos said holding onto her.

Carol smiled from where she sat reading a book. “You two go ahead.”

“We still haven’t decided on any names,” Sylvie said as they stood in the middle of the hall.

“Hubert if it’s a boy,” Athos said. “Sorry, maybe too difficult?”

Sylvie smiled leaning into Athos’ side. She had been debating that for a while. She didn’t know if she could handle having her child have her father’s name. She still missed him so much. Her grief would still come up and take her by surprise. Most times there didn’t seem to be any specific thing to set her off.

“Maybe as a middle name,” she said.

“Grace,” Sylvie said.

It was Athos’ turn to lean into Sylvie’s side giving her shoulder a squeeze. Grace was his paternal grandmother’s name. She was the grandmother who had given Athos the house in the country.

They were halfway down the hall when Sylvie groaned in pain. “I think I’d like to go back to my room.”

Once she was back in bed Sylvie felt better…except for the dull ache in her lower back.

“Roll on your side,” Athos said nudging her lightly encouraging her to face away from him.

She complied and Athos began massaging her back.

Sylvie sighed closing her eyes. She loved his massages. He pressed a particularly stubborn spot causing her to moan happily.

“Are we interrupting?”

Sylvie cringed. Her mother and Constance had been off getting coffee only to return now.

Her mum came around to the side Sylvie was facing and patted her hand smiling down at her.

TM

Athos was dozing in a chair next to the bed. Constance eventually had to go home. She was sorry for leaving, but Sylvie understood. Constance promised to be back in the morning.

Sylvie turned her head to the other side of her bed where her mother sat. “Mum,” Sylvie spoke softly switching to English. Her mother was fairly fluent in French, but she felt more comfortable in her mother tongue. It was especially difficult when she was tired.

“What is it, dear?” Carol asked. “Do you need anything?”

“Mum, do you think I’ll be a good mum?” Sylvie asked.

Sylvie was aware of Athos’ doubts about his own ability to be a good father, she didn’t want to burden him with her own doubts.

“Oh sweetheart,” Carol was not given to such openness, but she had been trying the last several months. “You are your father’s daughter. He was kind generous man and I was a fool to let my family break us up.” She wrapped her hand around Sylvie’s.

“You have such a generous heart and so much love to give,” she nodded over to the other side of the bed. “The same is true of Athos. He was born to be a father. He’s always taking care of everyone around him.”

Sylvie smiled pressing a kiss to her mother’s hand. It was so true of Athos, he had a need to make sure everyone he loved was taken care of.

A few minutes later Sylvie’s doctor returned. She took another look. “I think this baby is ready to meet his or her parents.”

“Athos,” Sylvie said.

“What’s going on?” Athos mumbled half asleep.

“The baby is ready to come,” Sylvie was grinning.

“Athos,” Sylvie repeated.

“Hhmm?” Athos blinked up at Sylvie.

“Come on,” Carol was at Athos’ side nudging him to get up. “Time to meet your baby.”

Athos’ eyes widened.

“Come here, love,” Sylvie beckoned him over taking his hand. It was finally time to meet their son or daughter.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Pallysdeeks for your insight into childbirth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was early morning when their daughter was finally born; 6:33 they were told.

It was about eight in the morning and Sylvie was sleeping. Carol had finally gone home a half hour ago.

Athos sat in the chair next to Sylvie’s bed. He was exhausted, but couldn’t sleep if he tried. Sylvie amazed him. He had no idea how she did it. It was hours of pain.

And they had a daughter. She was amazing. And he was scared to death. But completely in love. She was currently in the hospital nursery.

“Monsieur,” a nurse stuck her head into the room. “There are three men here asking to see you,” the woman looked rather exasperated. “They are very insistent even though I told them visiting hours weren’t until nine.”

Athos had to keep from rolling his eyes over his brothers. “I’ll come out to see them,” Athos got up following the nurse to his friends.

Athos entered the empty waiting room save three anxious men. He straightened his throat loudly to get their attention.

“Athos,” d’Artagnan was the first to reach him and hugged him for all he was worth.

“Come on, stop hoggin him,” Porthos said and taking his turn to hug him.

Aramis was last and after his hug left his arm around Athos’ shoulders. “So?” He asked.

Athos’ smile was gentle and happy. “It’s a girl,” he said.

A rumbling laughter came from deep inside Porthos. “Another girl.”

“How’s Sylvie?” d’Artagnan asked.

“She’s sleeping. She’s exhausted, but she’s doing well,” he must have had that look of awe whenever he thought of her because his friends were grinning ear to ear at him.

“Come on and sit,” Aramis said guiding him over to the chairs. Apparently they could see he was tired too. They arranged the chairs in a semi-circle and sat down. “Do you have a name yet?”

“No,” Athos said.

“I told you it wasn’t easy,” d’Artagnan said.

They talked a few more minutes before his brothers had to leave for work. Constance would be back in another week. They lucked out finding a daycare near the precinct. Elodie and Porthos had been taking Marie-Cessette there for a while now and Constance and d’Artagnan would be doing the same with Emily.

Sylvie lucked out as the school year was nearly up and she would be free to be with their daughter during the summer.

“Give Sylvie our love,” Porthos said.

“Constance said she would be by around eleven. She’ll have Emily with her if that’s alright?” d’Artagnan said.

Athos assured him it would be fine while he walked out to the hall with them. Aramis hung back with him for a moment. “You know you’re going to be good at this.”

Athos looked dubious, but didn’t say anything.

They took a quick detour to the nursery to show them his and Sylvie’s daughter.

Eventually he had to say goodbye to them. When they were gone he returned to Sylvie’s room.

TM

“You need sleep too,” Sylvie said to Athos a couple hours later.

“I’m not sure I could,” Athos said.

Sylvie sat back against the pillows looking worried.

“What’s wrong?” Athos asked.

“I told my mum last night my fears about being a good enough mother,” she said.

Athos took her hand in his. “I know you’ll probably think I’m exaggerating, but I know you are going to be a wonderful mother. I’ve seen how you are with your students and you have a wonderful heart,” he kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled at him reaching out and running a hand through his hair. “I know you’re worried too,” she said and Athos couldn’t help but freeze. He didn’t think she realized. He realized foolishly he should not have tried to keep it from her.

“Athos, I know you and I know your father has put doubts in your head,” her lips thinned and her eyes filled with anger. “If I ever see that man…”

Athos leaned over interrupting her with a kiss. “Thank you,” he said.

“What for?” She asked.

“For being my hero,” he said smiling brightly at her.

She snorted shaking her head amused.

“So, I was thinking about a name,” Sylvie said.

“Oh?” He looked interested.

“Olivia Grace de la Fere,” she said.

“You and Constance have known each other far too long,” Athos said.

“Have we now?” Constance said from the doorway. She had Emily in her arms.

“What’s this all about?” Constance asked.

“Sylvie wants to name our daughter the feminine of my name,” Athos said.

Constance grinned. She then held her daughter out to Athos for him to take hold of. He took his niece without complaint.

“Gotta love a good looking man holding a baby,” Sylvie said and Constance heartily agreed.

Athos looked up briefly rolling his eyes at his fiancée and sister. “Em, your maman and Aunt Sylvie are very silly,” he pressed a light kiss to Emily’s head.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was pallysdeeks who suggested the name that's suggested in this chapter. It's also the name I used in another fic I wrote that was an Athos/Constance fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with this series. I got a bit distracted by a plot bunny that ended up not going really anywhere. It was one of those character realizes he's one of his friends' father trope. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this and I appreciate all the kudos and reviews I have gotten previously.


End file.
